


I Like That A Lot

by smittenskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom!Bran, Bran and Jojen practically always stays in their bed, Crack, Fluffy Porn, M/M, Never leaving, Rimming, Top!Jojen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenskitten/pseuds/smittenskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jojen and Bran are trying new things in Jojen's bedroom. Like finishing an entire bottle of lube in one go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like That A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this is not the last time I torture you with my writing.

Bran’s ass pink, wiggling and heaving back is up in the air taunting Jojen.  
  
His knees apart, hand between his legs tugging at his own hard member, other hand clutching the pillow to his chest. Bran’s underwear is tangled around his right ankle, must had been left there where Jojen undressed them both. Bran is trying to make friction against the bed and his ankle to get that twisted underwear out of the way.  
  
It’s so freaking hot that Jojen thinks he is going to come just from watching Bran.  
  
They are naked. Gloriously, sweat, naked.  
  
Bran’s moaning and cursing and constant urging to fuck him isn’t helping. His head turn from where he is, eyes finding Jojen. “Are you going to fuck me?”  
  
Jojen nods.  
  
“Anytime soon?”  
  
He nods again.  
  
“Well?”  
  
Jojen tries his best to talk, he does. But he is afraid, one word out of his mouth is going to take him over the edge.  
  
“Jojen I swear to God, if you don’t touch me right..”  
  
And Jojen is behind him. His mouth is kissing the small of Bran’s back.  
  
Bran moans as Jojen’s tongue licks over his hole, head falling over against the pillow he was clutching, low moan and whimpers of pleasure filling the room.  
  
“I am so glad Meera isn’t home right now.”  
  
Bran breaks into loud giggles. “What?” Jojen frowns at his boyfriend. He is glad okay? If Meera listened or found out what he was doing in his room, she would find ways to embarrass him for the rest of his life okay? Good.  
  
“You are talking about your sister when you have your tongue up my arse. What’s not to giggle for?’’  
Jojen spanks Bran.  
  
The squeaky noise that escapes Bran is one of surprise and pleasure. This is uncharted territory for both of them.  
  
“Jojen?”  
  
“Sorry!” Jojen kisses the place he spanked.  
  
“It’s.. it’s okay.” Bran looks so young that Jojen has to remind himself, so does he, in spite being two years older than Bran.  
  
“Maybe next time.” Jojen offers.  
  
“I would like that.” Jojen smile falling forward to kiss Bran’s mouth.  
  
Jojen rains kisses down Bran’s back, licks the sweat gathering at his skin, nipping at the soft skin of his rib.  
  
Jojen pulls Bran’s hips closer to his face. Tongue lapping around the pink hole. Fingers teasing the crinkled place. Spit and tongue with fingers combined penetrating Bran.  
  
“Is this okay?” Jojen moves his face only to have Bran shove his ass back at his face.  
  
“Mmmhh hnnng.”  
  
This is the only second time they are trying this. After allot and allot mean ALLOT of porn along with some very instructive article later he had only felt incompetent in this task. But by the sound Bran was making Jojen felt he must have been doing something right.  
  
He kissed down the crack, his tongue making effort to get Bran as slippery as he can.  
  
Jojen wanted to complement Bran on his prefect ass but he feared it would be too cliché. But truly Bran’s ass was perfect. Jojen might have called him bubble butt in quite a few occasions too.  
  
His ass was firm, felt good to have those cheeks on his hands, fondling them. Yes indeed it did feel real good.  
  
Jojen’s own cock was dribbling with pre come. His hand tugged at his cock trying to slow down his own excitement. Refraining from repeating their previous encounter where he painted Bran’s ass with his come. He plans to do that but not right now. For now he plans to have penetrative sex with his boyfriend where he may last longer than thirty seconds.  
  
He loved how Bran was moaning every time his tongue licked Bran between his cheeks. Jojen backed up a little trying once again not to come from a sheer sound. Bran was pink and sweating all over. His ass quivering from what Jojen was doing. Jojen felt very proud of himself. He was doing this to his Bran. His touch was making Bran come apart.  
  
“Why’de ya stop?”  
  
Jojen didn’t say a word but push two of his fingers in his mouth, slicking them with spit before pushing them into Bran's body.  
  
“Fuuuckkkk.”  
  
Jojen could see Bran’s hand working on his cock furiously. He was so close to coming all over them. Jojen licked around his fingers where they were thrusting inside. Licking down to Bran’s balls before sucking on them.  
  
“You look so hot babe.” Bran did. He looked absolutely beautiful.  
  
Legs spread.  
  
Stretching wide on his fingers.  
  
Hands tugging at his cock fondling his balls.  
  
Bran looked fucking beautiful.  
  
“I might come from seeing you.”  
  
“No again!” Bran’s voice rose up. “I want you.” His hand tugging Jojen over his back shoving his ass back to feel his cock.  
  
“Fuuck. Babe.” Jojen was over Bran in a moment. “Okay. Hold on.”  
  
Bran was rolling down a condom pouring lube all over them as quick as he could. This is the fifth bottle of lube Jojen has finished after they have started dating, in spite the amount of penetrative sex they have had. Which is approximately four times.  
  
And this is their fifth.  
  
A glorious fifth.  
  
Hopefully it will last at least a minute when he is inside Bran.  
  
Jojen’s cock circled around Bran. Pushing a little by little inside and finally his hips were pressed against Bran’s, thighs were against each other, skin slapped against each other.  
  
Jojen didn’t move.  
  
He knew one move he would be coming.  
  
“Move. Jo. Please!”  
  
“Babe please..” He was panting. “Want to last.”  
  
Bran nodded. He knew what was to happen. They both wanted this to last.  
  
Jojen pulled back and thrust in.  
  
This continued for a few more strokes.  
  
Very gentle.  
  
Very sensuous.  
  
Body shoulder to ankle pressed against each other. Jojen moving slowly and gently over Bran’s body.  
  
“Alright?” Bran nodded, whimpering noise escaped his throat.  
  
Jojen’s hand entwined with Bran’s.  
  
This felt really good.  
  
“Bran!” Jojen thrust a few more times before he came. He rested against Bran.  
  
Sweaty, tired, spent.  
  
Bran’s grunt made him pull out of his body. Jojen pulled of the condom then tying it and throwing it towards the trashcan  
  
Jojen’s hand pulled Bran close. Kissing him on the mouth.  
  
“Did you?” Jojen’s eyes cast down indicating towards Bran’s cock.  
  
“Yeah.” His cheeks making a adorable dimple from the lovely smile.  
  
This felt awesome.  
  
“Lasted more than a more than a minute this time.” Bran fell into giggles before cuddling against Jojen.  
  
“Yeah. I liked it.” Another kiss on Jojen’s lips lasted a little while longer. “And I liked what your mouth did too.”  
  
Jojen was so proud.  
  
“Maybe I can.” Bran’s blue eyes big and glassy with excitement. “I can do that.” Jojen’s eyebrows shot up. “To you.”  
  
“I would like that.”  
  
If Bran’s reaction was anything to go by Jojen was sure he would like that. Like allot.


End file.
